Dig A Little Deeper
Dig A Little Deeper ''is the 17th episode of the first season of the Kanto segment of To Be The Best. Plot Declan, with Pikachu on his shoulder and Squirtle in his arms, is walking out of Vermillion City. The sun is high in the sky, but not quite at its apex yet. Declan has noticeably changed outfits- his usual pokeball shirt and black jeans have been replaced with a solid black shirt and white shorts. He also wears a purple windbreaker and white tennis shoes. Narrator: After spending a few more days of training in Vermillion, Declan’s decided to continue east to Route 11. But first, he’s on the lookout for Diglett’s Cave, where an old friend is rumored to be. Declan: Alright guys, I figure if we just keep walking this way, we’ll reach Diglett’s Cave in about an hour. I’m hoping we can catch Leaf there. Pikachu cheers, while Squirtle looks confused. Declan: Oh, I forgot you haven’t met her. She’s one of my best friends, but I haven’t seen her in a few weeks. I’m excited to see how her team’s doing. Squirtle nods in understanding before squealing. Declan: Huh? Squirtle jumps out of Declan’s arms and splashes into a stream that has started to flow alongside the path. Declan and Pikachu laugh. Squirtle continues to swim as they walk, keeping the same pace. Declan: Maybe I should release Charmander and Bulbasaur, huh? They could use some fresh air. And Bulbasaur’s temper’s getting better. Pikachu: Pika! Declan: Alright then! Charrmander, Bulbasaur, I choose you! He throws Charmander’s pokeball, who appears and breathes a flame into the air. Declan then releases Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur appears complacent for a few seconds. Just as Declan breathes a sigh of relief, Bulbasaur tenses up and snarls before running off. Reacting quickly, Declan returns it to its pokeball and sighs. Declan: Maybe next time. Charmander and Pikachu sigh while Squirtle, unaware of what’s happened, continues to splash around playfully. Declan is walking with Pikachu, Charmander, and Squirtle, the river nowhere in sight. They grow curious as they approach a collection of tents, surrounded by people. Declan quickly returns Charmander and Squirtle and approaches a middle-aged man. Declan: Excuse me? What’s going on here? Man: Don’t you know? We’re all here exploring Diglett’s Cave! This is the official campground. He gestures towards a large cave opening about 50 yards away. Declan nods. Declan: Perfect. I was wondering if you’ve seen someone I know here. Her name is Leaf and she’s- Declan’s interrupted by an array of screams and a loud voice. Voice: Fearow! Slow down! Declan turns to see Leaf, mounted on her Fearow, flying out of the cave. Fearow seems to be grinning as it circles around the campsite at light speeds before landing smoothly. Leaf huffs before returning Fearow. She looks around the campsite, waving nervously. Leaf looks at Declan and turns around before doubling back. Leaf: Declan! She runs to him and hugs him. Declan nearly suffocates. Declan: Can’t… breathe.... Leaf gasps and releases him, blushing. Leaf: Oh my! I’m so sorry! Declan takes a second to look at Leaf. She seems tanner than last time, and her hair is longer. She wears a black tank top and white athletic shorts with a pink windbreaker. Leaf: I see you finally changed clothes. Declan blinks, taken aback. Declan: I ... got hot. Leaf: I mean, you’re no ''Gary, but you’re alright I guess. Declan, rolling his eyes: You know what I mean. Summertime and all that jazz. Leaf laughs. Leaf: I’m just yanking your chain. But I’m really interested in seeing how strong you’ve become! How about a battle? Declan’s eyes light up, and Pikachu’s cheeks spark. Declan and Leaf are facing each other on a makeshift battlefield, which appears to be just a clearing with uneven chalk lines. Leaf: Is three-on-three okay? Declan: You got it! Leaf: Alright, then! This first pokemon is one of my newest! I got it from right around here! Diglett, go! She throws a pokeball, revealing her first pokemon, a Diglett, which quickly digs into the ground before poking back up. Declan scans it with his pokedex. Pokedex: Diglett, the mole pokemon. Diglett are known for their extensive tunneling. No one is quite sure what they hide beneath the surface. Declan looks at Leaf’s Diglett, then at the pokedex, then back at Diglett. Declan: Well, that’s… inviting. Leaf: C’mon, Dec, let’s get on with it! Declan: Alright, here’s my newest pokemon, too! Squirtle, go! Declan throws a pokeball revealing Squirtle, much to Leaf’s surprise. Leaf: A Squirtle? But how? Declan: I saved it from a Wartortle colony in Vermillion. Leaf: Hm. I’ll have to check it out. Declan: Definitely. After I beat you! Squirtle, Bubble! Leaf: Not so fast! Sucker Punch! Squirtle takes a deep breath to attack, but is interrupted by a flash of purple light as Diglett attacks, ramming into Squirtle. Squirtle recovers and fires blue bubbles at Diglett, who grimaces and Digs underground. Leaf deadpans. Leaf: We’re still working on obedience. He’s a bit of a coward. Declan: Fine by me! Squirtle, Water Gun down the hole! Squirtle jumps across the battlefield and fires a stream of pressurized water down the hole left by Diglett. This causes Diglett to remerge on the surface a few feet away, skittish and haven taken some damage. Leaf: Earth Power! Diglett closes his eyes and glows with a golden-brown aura. Cracks form under Squirtle’s feet, overflowing with the same aura. Declan: Quick! Withdraw! Squirtle pulls into its shell just as the cracks in the earth explode in golden energy, launching Squirtle’s shell into the air. Declan: Ice Beam on Diglett! Slow your fall! Squirtle pops out of its shell and forms a ball of blue energy. It fires several beams from the ball, which hit Diglett, freezing it over. Squirtle keeps up the attack as it falls back to the ground, using the Ice Beam to propel itself. When it lands on the ground, the entire battlefield is covered in ice. Leaf: No fair! Diglett, get yourself out! Earth Power! Diglett starts to glow with the earthen aura, cracking and breaking the ice around it. Diglett: Diglett Dig! Declan: Alright, Squirtle, let’s finish this! Withdraw, then Water Gun to launch yourself across the field! Leaf gasps as Squirtle pulls into its shell and fires a Water Gun behind it. Squirtle, still in its shell, slides across the ice towards Diglett. Leaf: Ah! Magnitude! Diglett squeals and releases a powerful vibration, which shakes the battlefield and shatters the ice. Squirtle is bucked upwards, but continues towards Diglett and crashes into it. A large cloud of dust forms. Declan: Squirtle! Leaf: Diglett! Slowly, the dust clears, revealing both pokemon to be defeated. Declan and Leaf both return their respective pokemon. Declan: You did amazing, Squirtle. Great first battle. Leaf: Well, I wasn’t expecting a draw. But now it’s time to bring it up a bit! Raticate, go! Leaf sends out her Raticate, who’s whiskers are short, indicating that she’s a female. Raticate bares her teeth, but her expression softens upon recognizing Declan. Declan scans her with the pokedex. Pokedex: Raticate, the mouse pokemon, and the evolved form of Rattata. Raticate’s large teeth and sharp claws make formidable weapons. Raticate, playfully: Rati rati! Declan: Good to see you, too, Raticate. He throws a pokeball, revealing Charmander. Charmander quickly lets out a breath of embers in anticipation before noticing Raticate and grimacing. Declan: Don’t worry, Charmander. It’s Leaf’s Rattata, remember? She’s just… evolved. That’s all. Charmander looks uncertain, but roars bravely anyway. Leaf smiles. Leaf: Let’s get it started, then! Raticate, Pursuit! Raticate rushes towards Charmander, a blue streak behind her. Declan: Metal Claw! Raticate crashes into Charmander, but is batted away by Metal Claw. Leaf: Hyper Fang! Declan: Dodge, then Thunder Punch! Raticate swiftly lunges at Charmander, her fangs glowing white, but Charmander rolls to the left and punches Raticate’s side, its fist covered in electricity. Raticate groans and tumbles across the battlefield. Leaf, frustrated: Crunch! Declan: Flame Burst, quick! Before Raticate can react, Charmander launches a large ball of fire which explodes upon impact. After the embers clear, Raticate is clearly defeated. Leaf sighs and returns her. Leaf: Good job, Raticate. (To Declan) I was never the battler, was I? Declan: None of us were. We didn’t have pokemon. Leaf laughs. Leaf: I guess you’re right. So maybe I can be the battler today. The winner, even. I’m sure you know who my last pokemon is. Declan nods. Leaf smirks and throws a pokeball. Leaf: Ivysaur, you’re up! Leaf’s Ivysaur arrives to the battlefield in a beam of light, roaring. Declan gasps and scans it with his pokedex. Pokedex: Ivysaur, the seed pokemon, and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. Ivysaur are known to be territorial and ritualistic creatures, often functioning in societies that researchers fail to understand. Declan: So Bulbasaur evolved. Leaf: Sure did! Learned some sweet new moves in the process. Can Charmander take it? Declan: You bet he can! Isn’t that right, buddy? Charmander: Char! Leaf: Then let’s do this! Ivysaur, Sweet Scent! Ivysaur closes its eyes as a pink wind carries flower petals from its flower. The wind engulfs the field, calming Charmander. Declan: Charmander! Snap out of it! Flame Burst! Leaf: Seed Bomb! Charmander snaps his eyes open in alarm before firing another Flame Burst. Before he can do this, however, Ivysaur quickly fires a large green ball of energy. The attacks collide right in front of Charmander, doing a great deal of damage to him. Leaf: Pin him down with Magical Leaf, then go for Double Edge! Declan: Charmander! Get up! Quick! Charmander struggles to stand, but is knocked back down by purple-coated leaves. Declan grimaces as Charmander is hit head-on by Ivysaur, who is covered in a shimmering white aura. Charmander collapses, defeated. Declan: Charmander, return. (He returns him) You put up a great fight. (To Leaf) We both know who I’m using to finish this fight, don’t we? Leaf: Of course we do. Declan: Good. (He turns to Pikachu) Let’s do this buddy. Pikachu, I choose you! Pikachu chirps and jumps off of Declan’s shoulder, cheeks sparking. Declan: Thunder Wave! Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu launches a ball of static from its tail. However, Ivysaur simply jumps out of the way, surprisingly nimble for its bulk. Leaf: Mankey maneuver, let’s go! Declan: Huh? Ivysaur fires a Magical Leaf, the leaves circling Pikachu, locking him into position. Pikachu is subsequently unable to dodge the large Seed Bomb launched by Ivysaur, and takes full damage. The Magical Leaves then stop circling Pikachu and crash into him, doing heavy damage as well. Declan: Pikachu! Pikachu shakily gets up, cheeks sparking. Leaf, shocked: I wasn’t expecting that to work so well. Declan: Thunderbolt! Pikachu unleashes a powerful bolt of lightning, hitting Ivysaur head-on. Ivysaur resists, but the attack is clearly getting to it. Leaf: Alright, let’s end this! Magical Leaf! Ivysaur grunts and fires the aura-infused leaves, which hit Pikachu and defeat him. Leaf cheers, while Declan smiles, picking Pikachu up. Declan: Good job, buddy. (To Leaf) And good job to you! I had no idea you had it in you. Leaf smiles and cheers, hugging Ivysaur. Later, Pikachu seems healed and is on Declan’s shoulder. They’re in the campground, talking to Leaf. The sun is low in the sky Leaf, talking quickly: I don’t think Diglett Cave is worth looking at for you. There’s nothing but Diglett. And Geodude. And Abra. And Machop. But yeah that’s it. But like, I don’t think you want to leave now. The only other settlement between here and Lavender Town is a Fisher colony on Route 12, and that’s a day’s walk at least. Stay here, and leave in the morning! We can catch up on everything! And Gary told me you had a problem you wanted to talk to me about? Declan, taken back: Uh, yeah, actually. Leaf: Well? Declan: Okay, so, I caught a Bulbsaur a few weeks ago… Declan tells Leaf about Bulbasaur- its behavior, disobedience, and even brief periods of awareness. Leaf listens thoughtfully. Finally, Declan finishes, a tear in his eye. Leaf: I went through the same thing with Ivysaur, actually, though it was less bad than you made it sound. So I ended up doing some research, and it turns out that we’re currently in the middle of the Bulbasaur line’s breeding and evolution season. Declan: Really? Leaf: Yep! It wasn’t as bad for me, since Ivysaur was specially bred to be a starter pokemon, but for a wild pokemon like your Bulbasaur, its spores must be going crazy? Declan: Wait a minute, its spores? Leaf: Oh yeah! Did you ever notice how Bulbasaur would behave better indoors? Declan: Like in the Underground Path, or the gym? Leaf: Exactly! While most pokemon react to hormones, Bulbasaur are known to release hormonal spores- Declan: -So Bulbasaur would only notice them outside! Leaf: Exactly! Declan: But what does it mean? Is Bulbasaur looking for a mate? Or to evolve? Leaf: Well, that depends. Is your Bulbasaur male or female? Declan blanks. Declan: I… don’t know. Leaf deadpans. Declan bashfully pulls out his pokedex and scans Bulbasaur’s pokeball. Declan: Let’s see… Yep, okay, she’s a girl. Leaf: Okay, that actually makes a lot of sense. In “Saur” colonies, females compete for male attention, not the other way around. That’s why she’s aggressive- she’s training. Declan: Is there anything I can do? Leaf: Send her out right now. I’ll send Ivysaur out. He’ll figure something out. Declan, unsure: If you say so. Bulbasaur, I choose you! He sends out Bulbasaur as Leaf sends out Ivysaur. Bulbasaur scowls before noticing Ivysaur, causing her to perk up. Ivysaur looks at Leaf and beckons towards the woods. Leaf nods, and Ivysaur lumbers into the woods, followed by Bulbasaur. Declan, nervous: Are they…? Leaf laughs. Leaf: Oh, no! He’s just going to, uh, train her. He’s a natural born leader, and he’s helped calm down a lot of my rowdier pokemon. He’ll be able to effectively communicate the issue. Declan breathes a sigh of relief, but still looks nervously at the woods. It’s now night time, and Declan and Leaf sit around a campfire, laughing. Pikachu, Charmander, and Squirtle are curled up together, while Leaf’s Fearow, Raticate, and Diglett are idly interacting with each other, as well as an Abra and a Geodude. Suddenly, Ivysaur and Bulbasaur emerge from the woods, looking exhausted. Ivysaur lumbers over to Leaf and lies down next to her. Bulbasaur runs excitedly to Declan and jumps into his lap before laying down and falling asleep, purring. Declan smiles, tears forming in his eyes. Declan: I missed you, Bulbasaur. Narrator: After a much-needed reunion with Leaf, an exhilarating battle, and a reconnection with Bulbasaur, things are looking up for Declan! But what fortunes and adventures await him? Find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan leaves Vermillion City after two weeks there. * Declan reunites with Leaf. * Declan battles Leaf and loses. * Leaf is revealed to have captured a Diglett ** Diglett is confirmed to be male ** Diglett's known moves are Sucker Punch, Dig, Earth Power, and Magnitude * Declan's Squirtle battles for the first time ** It is revealed to know Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw, and Ice Beam * Leaf's Rattata is revealed to be a female and have evolved into Raticate. ** It is also revealed to know Pursuit, Hyper Fang, and Crunch * Declan's Charmander is revealed to be male. * Leaf's Bulbasaur is revealed to be male and have evolved into Ivysaur ** It's also revealed to have learned Sweet Scent, Seed Bomb, Magical Leaf, and Double Edge. * The cause of Bulbasaur's disobedience is revealed ** Bulbasaur is revealed to be a female ** Bulbasaur begins to show signs of affection towards Declan, hinting that it will begin to listen. * Diglett, Ivysaur, Abra, and Geodude make their debut Characters * Declan Perez * Man * Leaf Green (TBTB) * Several campers Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Squirtle (Declan's) * Charmander (Declan's) * Bulbasaur (Declan's) * Fearow (Leaf's) * Diglett (Leaf's) * Raticate (Leaf's) * Ivysaur (Leaf's) * Abra * Geodude Trivia * Declan's outfit change was meant to reflect the passing of time and the changing of seasons. It is now summer in Kanto. * Leaf's location was hinted at in What Are The Odds? * Leaf's crush on Gary is playfully brought up, hinting that Declan may know about it. * This is the longest TBTB episode to date. * Leaf's personality development was inspired by Bianca from the anime and Hilda (Pokémon Tales). It may be seen as her getting more used to life outside of Pallet Town. * The concept of Bulbasaur's disobedience was developed late in the writing of the season, meaning this episode and the following are the most affected by the changes. Category:To Be The Best Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon